Face of a Girl, Heart of a Warrior
by Luna Lovegood37
Summary: Carrie Nolan is a seemingly normal girl until she discovers that she is the reincarnation of Achilles! Will she be able to escape the reborn Trojans who are plotting for revenge? Just a cool idea I had one day, so please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Face of a Girl, Heart of a Warrior

Chapter 1: Trojans

Carrie Nolan was walking home from school. Usually Carrie took the bus home, but today was an unusually nice day, so Carrie had called her mom to tell her she would be late. It was the beginning of spring and Carrie could hear the birds chirping in the trees. She even had a bird nest in the tree in her front yard which she watched every the morning. The baby birds were so cute!

Carrie was a pretty normal girl. She had wavy, light brown hair, and sharp, blue eyes. She usually wore khaki pants (Her mom thought they looked good on her) and a plain, colored shirt, but today she decided to wear a tie dye shirt. The only abnormal thing about Carrie (and it really wasn't that abnormal at all) was her birthmark. It was a dark red splotch on her heel which, in the darkness, looked like a splatter of blood. This had always intrigued Carrie and her friends. One of her best friends, Emily, had even said that maybe she had been shot in the heel when she was a baby, but Carrie didn't think so. That seemed so unlikely.

When Carrie finally reached home, she found her house in ruins. Instead of its normal wooden boards with a sloppy, yellow paint job, it resembled the haunted houses you see at Halloween. With smoke trailing from the windows and doors, her house appeared to have been burned to the ground.

"What happened? Help! Someone!" shouted Carrie over and over again. She was about to run to Emily's house when a voice spoke.

"They're not here. I'm sorry. They're gone. They're probably in a better place, though. They were heroes in raising you safely." A man and a woman had walked up behind Carrie. It was the woman who spoke.

"Who are you? And what do you mean 'they're _probably_ in a better place?' Not that I care. They didn't even like me."

"Well, it depends what you mean by who are you. If you mean like-" the man was interrupted by the woman

"My name is Samantha. This is Andrew." the woman said, gesturing at the man. Carrie looked them up and down. Samantha was tall and had shining, golden hair. Her eyes were a deep blue that you could gaze into for hours without getting bored. Andrew, on the other had, was not as beautiful- or handsome you might say- as Samantha. He had brownish gray hair and light, knowledgeable green eyes. They were both wearing jeans and a light colored t-shirt (Samantha had green, Andrew blue).

Then a surprising thought struck Carrie. "How do you know my name? And you still haven't answered my second question."

"Well, let's say we're old friends-well, more like acquaintances- of yours. You wouldn't remember us." answered Andrew mysteriously.

"As for what I meant about where your parents are…" Samantha paused. "First I need to explain something. The people that killed your parents- the Trojans-"

"Whoa…. The Trojans? I remember them from History class! Didn't they live in Troy and steal Helen and-"

"Yes, yes. Now. We need to get away from here before they come back." Samantha interrupted.

"But the Trojans died out years- centuries- ago!" Carrie insisted.

"Yes, but they were reborn, reincarnated." Andrew answered, solemnly. "Just like us. Just like you. My real identity is Odysseus. Samantha is Helen of Sparta, or as they sometimes say now, Helen of Troy. You, Carrie, are the legendary warrior Achilles. Now, let us go. We brought a car. Let's go."

They walked over to a bright purple Bug.

"I'll call the asylum later. Now, do you really expect me to ride in this?" Carrie asked incredulously.

Andrew gave her a stern look. "Unless you are intent on turning out like your parents, get in the car now. They're coming."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dead End**

Carrie leaped into the back of the car with Andrew in the driver's seat and Samantha in the passenger's seat. They drove in the direction of the forest that was in front of Carrie's house.

"Stop! It's a dead end in there!" shouted Carrie desperately.

"Too late now!" exclaimed Samantha as they drove into the dark mass of trees. "Come on Andrew! Can you think of _anything_? Because the Trojans are right behind us!"

Carrie looked back and sure enough the Trojans (or that's what she assumed) were right behind them. They looked normal enough: t-shirts and jeans. They were driving one of those really big cars that can fit like eight people. Carrie wasn't an expert on cars, but she assumed it was some kind of truck. The sun window was open with a guy sticking not only his head and shoulders, but also a gun out.

"Duck!" screamed Carrie, and as they did, a cascade of bullets fired where each of their heads had been just a nanosecond ago.

"Owww!" Andrew was yelling. "He got my arm!" he explained.

Samantha reached over and grabbed the steering wheel.

"Andrew, think of something fast, 'cause I can see the dead end!" she exclaimed.

"Uhhhh… I got it!" he said, relieved.

"Well do it, then!" scolded Carrie impatiently.

Andrew leaned down under Samantha, cradling his arm.

"Anyone got any duct tape?"

"What? Why?" barked Carrie.

"Well, do you?"

"Here."

Andrew took the duct tape and, using one hand, taped the gas pedal down.

"Get out of the car now!" he commanded.

They all jumped out and ran farther into the trees, hearing the two crashes that meant theirs and the Trojans cars had reached the dead end.

"Ouch." said Carrie, somewhat unnecessarily.

"Yup, but now we've got to get back to the house before they wake up. They won't be happy." Samantha said decidedly.

"OK, but after that you tell me what the heck is going on." Carrie said, demandingly.

"I guess." Andrew said. They walked out of the woods and up toward the burned up house.

"Well," said Samantha slowly. "I know we said we'd tell you now, but I don't think we're safe. We need to head somewhere they can't harm us. A temple of some kind. Andrew, is the closest one in Athens.?"

"I believe so. We could head up to the Parthenon. Athena was always kind to Odysseus. Or me. Or past me. Or… whatever."

"To the Parthenon we go." Samantha said decidedly.

"Whoa…The Parthenon? That's in Greece! We're in New York!"

"Yup."


End file.
